Natsu Atsui
Fabutastic! Natsu's catchphrase. Natsu Atsui ( 暑い 夏 Natsu Atsui) is one of the main characters in Rainbow Aikatsu!. Story Natsu is a bubbly,cheerful,maniable and happy-go-lucky girl,she is a fan of fashion her room is full of fashion magazines cover,images and photos of famous models,a full list of her favorite japanese and american brands,she has models notebooks for creating fabulous coordinations and she has also a fashion blog who contains the best models,the best brands and the best fashion advices,her blog is called Glamourous Model. Her parents moved to Japan for realizing her dream to become an idol,she was inspired by the japanese models,she was inspired by Ran Shibuki,Sora Kazesawa,Mizuki Kanzaki'... She like Mikuru Natsuki and her brand,she was in first more interested by Vivid Kiss,because she share the same zodiac with Mikuru and she love Vivid Kiss's theme. But she decided to find her own way and create her own brand,who is called DaZz-LiNgS,she love the units,Soleil,WM and Masquerade,she mostly like WM. She is the biggest fan of Mikuru Natsuki and is inspired by her,she want to be like her,but she decied to find her own way. One day she was the girl choosing for do a battle against WM,she weas training hard and she was working like mad for can surpass WM and be at the same level with them,she decided to create a constellation dress and manage a constellation appeal for winning,she was always training hard,she is really a hard-worker. And with all the work she do,she finally win against WM. Background Natsu born in Los Angeles,she is Americain by nationality but she moved to Japan,she like japan's Harajuku's fashions she like the colored,vivid and funny themes of this street's brands,she has in her blog a page about Harajuku and want one day for can be a model who can pose on famous fashion streets. Personnality Natsu is happy-go-lucky,she is cheerful,maniable and bubbly,she is an hardworker she is friendly and always help a person in help,she is very handy. Etymology '''Natsu' ( 夏 Natsu) means Summer. Atsui ( 暑い Atsui) means hot. Natsu Atsui means Hot Summer. Appearance Natsui has a clear matt skin,she has an orange long and rigid hair with one orange streak at the left side of her head and a yellow streak at the right side of her hair,she also wear a yellow heart-shaped crab barrette with a dark yellow bounded N''' in the barrette and she has orange-red mixed eyes. Image Song *Summer Fever Special Appeals *Pop Flash *Summer Festival *Cancer Summer Festival *Summertime Love *Americain Fever *Cancer Fever Trivia *Her birthday is the 14th of July. *Her Zodiac Sign is Cancer. *Her bood type is A-. *She born in Los Angeles. *Her favorite foods are: hot dogs, tacos,cheeseburger,sundaes,french fries,onion rings,smoothies,milkshakes,nuggets and rice creaspy treats. *Her disliked food is soja sprouts. *Her color is hot orange. *Her aura is composed of orange sunglasses,orange seashells,orange and red starfishes,rainbow themed eskimo ice creams. *She has some communalities with '''Mikuru Natsuki: **Mikuru has natsu in her name. **They share the same month July. **They share the same zodiac Cancer. **They share the same type: pop. **They love ice creams both. **Their brands was made outside Japan too,both in Los Angeles. **They have both highlights in their hair. **They both have their la last name finish by "i". **They both are not in a school. **They both have almost the same singing voice. **They both had a summer theme. Category:MikuHatsune145 Category:Characters Category:Rainbow Aikatsu! Category:Idols Category:Pop Idols